Karen's house
by isis52
Summary: Probably the biggest crossover no one has ever seen. Enter Karen's house and find what hosts have in store for you...


**Karen's house : prologue**

The City : seven millions of inhabitants, all races alike, coming from all parts of the galaxy, as it was the economical and political centre of it. A cultural melting pot in which poor Kirara was now completely lost. This stupid old man had only told her to go to the City and see Karen :

-Considering what you can do, she'll find a perfect job for you. And a well paid one in addition.

This may had seemed interesting over there in Nippon, but now…Kirara was alone in that big town and she absolutely didn't know where that Karen was supposed to live nor what she was supposed to do for her. It had probably something to do with dance, because that was what Kirara could do the best. In fact, she was able to dance with water, a particular skill she had developed in her little village on Nippon. It was her secret. She only danced for him, for the simple pleasure of hearing him laughing. He alone had the right to see her doing that. He alone was the one dearest to her heart. Remembering those happy days and how they had violently ended Kirara couldn't repress her tears. She felt ashamed of herself : she had wanted to do what he had told her but now it seemed completely impossible. Lost as she was, with no friend to confide in… Suddenly, she felt someone patting her shoulder :

-Are you all right ?

Kirara turned round and found herself facing a girl of approximately her age, with dark skin, eyes and hair and a red star tattooed on her left cheek. She had such a gentle smile that Kirara could do nothing but cheer up and dry her tears :

-Yes ! Just a bit melancholic !

-Melancholic ?! This is not surprising when you're so far from home. But you know, I think it's important to go and try something else, just to improve your mind.

Kirara immediately expressed her astonishment :

-How do you know I'm not from here ?

-It's easy if you're a bit observant. Nobody wears clothes like yours here. But I know that on my planet some people from western villages do dress like you !

Kirara couldn't get over it :

-This means that you're from the same planet as me ?

-Yes but not quite the same type of civilisation. I come from Neo-Tokyo, the so-called high-tech capital. My name's Himiko.

-I'm Kirara. By the way, you're right : I'm from Kanna village. Approximately forty miles from Kougakyo.

-Whoah, we really haven't known the same type of civilisation ! And how come you're so far from home ?

-I came here for work. Someone told me about a woman called Karen who could "find a perfect job for me". But I don't even know where she's supposed to live.

-It's okay ! I know where she liv… But wait a minute ! Himiko's gaze became inquisitive : does that mean that you've got something special ?

Kirara now really had the impression that the old man had made fun of her. He hadn't said anything about being special. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all. Kirara began to worry : what was that ?

-No… No ! I'm just a normal girl… _Except from the fact that water is like a pet for me…_What do you mean by something special ?

-Something no one else can do. That's what Karen's searching for. I've also been advised to search for work at Karen's. That's why I know about this.

Something no one else could do…Yes, Kirara had that. But that was not what she was prepared for. She thought only dance mattered and now she discovered she would probably have to reveal her secret. How was she going to manage it ? She decided it would be safer to ask Himiko first :

- Is it so important to have a special skill if you want to work with Karen ?

- Yes, it is ! Because Karen runs a bar-restaurant and she uses this to attract clients.

Kirara's hesitation was now at its highest point. This gift nature had given her was only for him. She had never shared it with other people than him. And now, they made her to reveal her deepest secret to the whole world ! She couldn't do that. She was frightened now. What if Karen refused to take her ? What if she sent her back ? Himiko saw Kirara was ill-at-ease and tried to reassure her :

- Don't worry ! I'm sure that Karen will take you even if you haven't got any gift, considering that you're so far from home. And if she doesn't, I have my own special way to convince people.

Saying that, Himiko had a malicious smile which made Kirara grin :

- Judging by your look, this must be a really efficient one !

- It has never failed ! Shall we go ? So that I'll be able to show you my talents as soon as possible !

Kirara laughed heartily now. She had found a friend in whom she could trust :

- OK ! Coming !


End file.
